


Leave Your Mark

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One thing leads to another?
Relationships: Luna | Selena/Tsubaki | Subaki
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'blemish'

"Let me just see if I can find a scarf or..."

"You can barely see it," Selena replied as flatly as she could. "It could just as well be from anything, anyway."

Subaki gave her a frustrated enough look that Selena almost burst out laughing. She hadn't meant to leave a lovely, purple bruise right on his neck-- It had just happened and he'd better not be upset about anything that came before or after it or...

"I absolutely can't..."

Selena sighed and reached to loosen her own collar. She'd just gotten dressed, but...

"See if you can't do better?"


End file.
